culturefandomcom-20200222-history
River Deep – Mountain High (album)
| Recorded = | Studio = Gold Star Studios, Los Angeles | Genre = R&B | Length = 37:06 | Label = A&M | Producer = Phil Spector | Last album = Ooh Poo Pah Doo (1966) | This album = River Deep Mountain High (1966) | Next album = Ike & Tina Turner and the Raelettes (1966) | Misc = }} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = A– | noprose = yes | rev3 = Rolling Stone | rev3Score = (neutral) }} River Deep Mountain High is the sixth studio album by the American R&B duo Ike & Tina Turner. The album contained songs from several sources, five songs produced by Phil Spector and seven songs that are older recordings produced by Ike Turner. It was released on London Records, only as an American import, in late 1966. After the Spector-produced "I'll Never Need More Than This" was released as a single in 1967, it was added to the album in place of one of the Turner-produced tracks. That American-released version of the River Deep - Mountain High album came out in 1969, on A&M Records. The photography was by Dennis Hopper. Track listing on original 1966 release All tracks composed by Ike Turner; except where indicated #"River Deep, Mountain High" (Jeff Barry, Ellie Greenwich, Phil Spector) - 3:38 #"I Idolize You" - 3:46 #"A Love Like Yours (Don't Come Knocking Everyday)" (Holland-Dozier-Holland) - 3:05 #"A Fool in Love" - 3:13 #"Make 'Em Wait" - 2:22 #"Hold on Baby" (Jeff Barry, Ellie Greenwich, Phil Spector) - 2:59 #"Save the Last Dance for Me" (Doc Pomus, Mort Shuman) - 3:02 #"Oh Baby!" (Kent Harris) - 2:46 #"Every Day I Have to Cry" (Arthur Alexander) - 2:40 #"Such a Fool for You" - 2:48 #"It's Gonna Work Out Fine" (J. Michael Lee, Joe Seneca) - 3:14 #"You're So Fine" (Lance Finney, Willie Schofield, Bob West) Track listing on post 1966 release All tracks composed by Ike Turner; except where indicated #"River Deep, Mountain High" (Jeff Barry, Ellie Greenwich, Phil Spector) - 3:38 #"I Idolize You" - 3:46 #"A Love Like Yours (Don't Come Knocking Everyday)" (Holland-Dozier-Holland) - 3:05 #"A Fool in Love" - 3:13 #"Make 'Em Wait" - 2:22 #"Hold on Baby" (Jeff Barry, Ellie Greenwich, Phil Spector) - 2:59 #"I'll Never Need More Than This" (Jeff Barry, Ellie Greenwich, Phil Spector) - 3:33 #"Save the Last Dance for Me" (Doc Pomus, Mort Shuman) - 3:02 #"Oh Baby!" (Kent Harris) - 2:46 #"Every Day I Have to Cry" (Arthur Alexander) - 2:40 #"Such a Fool for You" - 2:48 #"It's Gonna Work Out Fine" (J. Michael Lee, Joe Seneca) - 3:14 Personnel on the Phil Spector songs These songs are: "River Deep Mountain High", "Save the Last Dance For Me", "A Love Like Yours", "I'll Never Need More Than This", "Every Day I Have To Cry" and "Hold On Baby" * Larry Levine - engineer * Jack Nitzsche - arranger * Gene Page - arranger * Perry Botkin, Jr. - arranger * Carol Kaye - bass * Earl Palmer - drums * Jim Gordon - drums * Robert Honablue - drums References Category:1966 albums Category:Ike & Tina Turner albums Category:A&M Records albums Category:Albums arranged by Jack Nitzsche Category:Albums arranged by Gene Page Category:Albums arranged by Perry Botkin Jr. Category:Albums produced by Phil Spector Category:English-language albums